warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Morgenpoot
“People say that nothing is impossible… but I do nothing every day.” ~ Deze quote is min of meer een samenvatting van mijn leven. Over mij thumb|300px|Mijn vorige profielfoto is gemaakt door de creatieve apegaai Moon. Hallo , leuk dat je een kijkje neemt op mijn profiel. Waarom zou je hier gekomen zijn? Ah ja. Je wilt natuurlijk iets over mijn zeer avontuurlijke (*kuch kuch*) leven weten. Ik doe VWO, gymnasium om iets preciezer te zijn, ergens in Nederland. Ik woon samen met mijn beide ouders, jongere broertje en twee 7-jarige katers. Ik ben de beheerder hier, en ook op de Warrior Cats wiki. Voor vragen: kom gerust naar me toe, ik ben bijna elke dag wel online! Mijn profielfoto is trouwens gemaakt door de supergetalenteerde IJsdroom Vogeltje (Anne). Ik zit al meer dan twee jaar lang hier, op deze wiki, en heb in die tijd drie Warrior Cats reeksen geschreven. Hieronder volgt een overzicht. Mijn verhalen Mijn reeksen volgen elkaar op; ze spelen zich dus af in dezelfde chronologische tijdlijn, maar met andere hoofdpersonages. De eerste twee reeksen zijn slecht geschreven en al erg oud, de latere series zijn wel te doen, al evolueert mijn schrijfstijl bij elk boek weer een beetje. Als er een ✓ bij staat, is het boek voltooid. Staat er nog geen linkje, dan ben ik nog niet aan het verhaal begonnen. Morgengloed #De Stenen Cirkel ✓ #Tranenpad ✓ #Verleden ✓ #Verwoesting ✓ #Mysteries ✓ Schemering #Vallende Nacht ✓ #Hoop en Angst ✓ #Volle Maan ✓ De Nieuwe Generatie #IJzige Klauwen ✓ #Onschuld ✓ #Dwaallicht ✓ #Donkere Wolken ✓ Heldere Sterren #Het Einde in Zicht ✓ #Duistere Dageraad ✓ #Licht in de Verte ✓ #De Weg Terug ✓ #Pad van Verderf Storm op Komst (verwacht in 2020!) #Versleuteld #Hartstocht #Scepsis Vuurfluisteringen (vage ideeën) Wordt pas officieel '''na' Maanschaduwen.'' #Waakvlam #Achter de Horizon #? #Voorbode van Verdriet Novelles Arc 1 #Lindeklauws Ambitie ✓ #Morgensters Plicht ✓ #Moerasdamps Verhaal ✓ #Grotsters Hart #Vogelveers Haat Arc 2 #Vlammenpoots Profetie #Metaalpoots Kwelling #Dasneus' Liefde #Ringstaarts Terugkeer #Vlekoogs Rang Superedities #Ringstaarts Reis #Maanschaduwen Oneshots Oneshot-reeksen #Morgensters Jongen ✓ #Schurkenstreken Losse oneshots #Witstaarts Geloof (op aanvraag van Luipaardklauw) ✓ #Mistsprongs Hoop ✓ Interesses in (mijn) fanfictions Behalve schrijven, teken ik ook graag mijn eigen personages. Normaalgezien post ik deze tekeningen niet, maar vooruit, je kan enkelen vinden bij Tekeningen. Ik vind mezelf niet een hele goede tekenaar, maar volgens mij kan het ermee door. Ook heb ik een aantal lievelingspersonages. Natuurlijk staat Morgenster het dichtstbij mijzelf; het eerste personage wat ik bedacht. In de eerste, tweede en derde serie is ze een beetje oppervlakkig, maar ik denk dat ik erin geslaagd ben haar karakter in de vierde reeks wat meer weer te geven. Naast Morgenster, ben ik ook een fan van Grotster, Cirkelsteen, Ringstaart, Schaapbont, Schorspluim, Donderdreun, Bosbesvlek en Metaalmasker. Mijn favoriete bad guy is Scherpsteek. Vaak vraag ik me af hoe mijn verhalen gelopen zouden zijn, mocht er iets anders wezen. Hiervoor heb ik de pagina Wat als...? aangemaakt. En natuurlijk heb ik ook leuke quizzen waarin je kan uitvinden welk personage jij bent. Ik raad je aan om deze eens te proberen. Tot slot vind ik het ook erg leuk om jouw fanon te lezen en te reviewen. Mocht je dit willen, dan kan je een aanvraag achterlaten op mijn prikbord. Ik probeer zowel de goede als verbeterpunten uit je verhaal te halen. Zie hier, hier, hier en hier. Aanbevelingen Deze fanfictions moet je echt lezen (behalve de mijne natuurlijk xD); *Donderslags "Het Nieuwe Pad" *Zonnepoots "Mirapiek" *Maanvissers "Woekerend Vuur" *Mvs109's "Dodendansers" en "Westenwind" *Moonkitty1's "Als een nieuw begin" Ideetjes voor boeken Dit is puur omdat anderen dan niet gaan zeuren dat ze deze ideeën eerder hebben. Ik wil niet dat je ze gebruikt, sorry. Je kunt hier namen, potentiële ideeën en dingetjes rondom opmaak vinden. Ook qua opmaak heb ik liever niet dat je ze kopieert. Ideeën Verjaag hen die hier niet horen... Of vernietiging zal zich een weg boren. (potentiële profetie serie zes) Namen Hoofdpersonen & grote rollen reeks 5: *Natneus, Taanlicht *Karpersnor, Zandwaaier *Dauwspoor, Muisjager *Bergwind, Woekerwolk, Algenbast *Stormvalk *Wilgenbloei *IJsduiker, Vosvoet, Schaduwmaan *Pyro *Kleipoot, Putterpoot Hoofdpersonen reeks 6: *Lotuskit/vlam, Conifeerkit/staart, Joviaalkit/hart, Vioolkit *Horzelvoet (heeft migraine/flitsziekte), Rommelsnor, Dillebuik *Wolfschaduw (is slechtziend) *Esra, Flumen (Latijn voor rivier), Eyu *Stormvlieger, Generaal Opmaak Header: ⊱─∘──── ✰ℳ✰ ────∘─⊰ Dingen die boven het hoofdstuk staan om het oogpunt aan te geven: ╭╊━━╾❋╼━━╉╮ Dauwspoor ╰╊━━╾❋╼━━╉╯ ╭╊━━╾❋╼━━╉╮ Karpersnor ╰╊━━╾❋╼━━╉╯ ╭╊━━╾❋╼━━╉╮ Bergwind ╰╊━━╾❋╼━━╉╯ ╭╊━━╾❋╼━━╉╮ IJsduiker ╰╊━━╾❋╼━━╉╯ Kleurtjes infoboxen